


First Impressions

by Fraulein



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraulein/pseuds/Fraulein
Summary: You can learn a lot about a person in just a moment.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87
Collections: Darcyverse Discord Drabble Races Round One





	First Impressions

There was music blaring from one of the labs. Bucky paused to listen, uncertain what to make of it. A female voice could be heard joining in on the song’s chorus repeatedly yelling, “Cherry Bomb!”

As the music died down Bucky slowly crept down the hall curious to know who was singing. He was intrigued as most people he had seen in the labs were rather sedate scientists. He had a hunch that whoever was singing would not fit that particular mold. 

Peaking around the edge of a lab doorway Bucky took in the sight of a bodacious brunette shaking her hips and as the song began to repeat itself she once again joined in on the chorus. Her silhouette immediately caught his eye as she didn’t have the typical svelte figure so many women cut in this day and age. She reminded him of the girls painted on the side of planes back in his day. That she was enthusiastically yelling “Cherry Bomb!” at the top of her lungs and belting out lyrics that would cause his mother to raise her eyebrows, made Bucky determined to get to know her better. 

Leaning against the door frame Bucky crossed his arms and waited for the song to finish. He was grinning at her appreciatively when she finally noticed him and abruptly stopped spinning. 

“Um hi,” she greeted him with a chagrined smile. 

Bucky smirked before demanding, “I need to know your name.”

“Ok?” Darcy said uncertainly but willingly played along, “Why’s that?”

“I need the name of the girl before I can ask her to go dancing.”

A slow smile spread across Darcy’s face. With an impish grin, she said, “Is that so?” 

“It is.”

“Well, in that case, it’s Darcy.”

Taking in Darcy’s flushed cheeks and sparkling, mischief filled eyes Bucky anticipated spinning her around the dance floor. She seemed like just the kind of girl he would enjoy spending time with.


End file.
